kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Иноске Хашибира/Галерея
Профиль= Inosuke Manga.png|Profile image. Inosuke Hashibira Portrait.png| Inosuke colored profile.png| Inosuke colored profile 3.png| Inosuke.png Inosuke colored profile 2 (unmasked).png| Inosuke colored profile (Kimetsu Academy).png| Inosuke Manga Color Scheme.png Inosuke manga.png Inosuke colored body 3.png Inosuke(unmasked-color).png Inosuke unmasked.png |-| Сюжет= Арка "Дом с барабанами" Inosuke's_first_appearance_in_the_manga.png|Дебют Иноске Inosuke_defeating_the_Horned_Demon.png Inosuke_attacking_Zenitsu.png Inosuke Manga.png Inosuke Manga2.png ---- Арка "Гора Натагумо" Inosuke cutting the threads off the Demon Slayers CH29.png Father Spider Demon after transforming CH36.png Kotoha apologizes to Inosuke.png Giyu tying up Inosuke in a tree CH38.png ---- Арка "Функциональное восстановление" Inosuke_healing_from_his_injuries.png Functional Recovery Training Arc.png Inosuke_beating_Aoi.png Inosuke_and_Zenitsu_after_mastering_Total_Concentration_Constant.png| Inosuke chips his sword.png| ---- Арка демонического поезда Inosuke's_first_encounter_with_a_train.png Inosuke_dreaming_of_his_friends_as_animals.png Inosuke using Fifth Fang Mad Cleave on Enmu.png Kyojuro explains the beauty of humanity.png Inosuke_trembling_after_Kyojuro's_fight.png ---- Арка квартала красных фонарей Tengen_taking_Inosuke,_Zenitsu,_and_Tanjiro_on_a_mission..png Inosuke_getting_punched_by_Tengen.png Inosuke,_Tanjiro,_and_Zenitsu_disgused_as_girls.png Inosuke_listening_for_information.png Inosuke_hearing_and_chasing_the_demon.png Gyutaro stabs Inosuke.png Nezuko healing Inosuke.png ---- Тренировка со столпами Inosuke training beneath the waterfall CH133.png ---- Арка бесконечной крепости Inosuke breaks through the roof.png Inosuke facing Doma.png Kotoha and Inosuke.png Inosuke's anger at Doma.pnga. |-| Обложки= Volumes Kimetsu no Yaiba V4.png Kimetsu no Yaiba V7.png Kimetsu no Yaiba V4 TP.png|том 4 - титульная страница Kimetsu no Yaiba V12 TP.png|Том 12 - титульная страница ---- Журналы Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 24 2017.png|Shonen Jump 2017-24 Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 50 2019.png|Shonen Jump 2019-50 ---- Главы Kimetsu no Yaiba CH22.png| 22. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH23.png|23. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH27.png| 27. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH31.png|31. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH36.png|36. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH51.png|51. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH53.png| 53. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH61.png|61. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH71.png|71. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH72.png| 72. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH73.png|73. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH76.png|76. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH83.png|83. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH87.png|87. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH89.png|89. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH91.png|91. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH100.png|100. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH112.png|112. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH134.png|134. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH152.png|152. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH159.png| 159. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH162.png|162. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH163.png|163. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH164.png|164. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH170.png|170. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH183.png|183. |-| Miscellaneous= Inosuke, Tanjiro, Nezuko and Zenitsu in formal wear.png| Slider_3_preview.png| Профиль персонажа= Inosuke anime design.png| Inosuke waking up.png| Inosuke in Kimetsu Academy.png| |-| Сюжет= Арка дома с барабанами Inosuke appears.png| Inosuke breaking in from the door.png| Inosuke preparing to fight the demon.png| Inosuke killing the Horned Demon.png| Inosuke stillcut EP13.png| Inosuke's flexibility.png| Inosuke's mast falling off.png| Inosuke waking up.png| Inosuke trying to instigate a confrontation.png| Inosuke's bump after headbutting Tanjiro.png| Inosuke falling asleep.png| ---- Арка горы Натагумо Inosuke using Spatial Awareness.png| Tanjiro defending Inosuke from Mother Spider Demon's doll.png| Tanjiro & Inosuke fighting Father Spider Demon.png| Inosuke trying to cut Father Spider Demon's arm.png| Inosuke breaking his swords.png| Inosuke stabbing the Father Spider Demon.png| Inosuke as child with his mother.png| Giyu tying Inosuke.png| ---- Арка функционального восстановления Inosuke depressed over his weakness.png| Tanjiro and Inosuke returning from training.png| Sumi, Kiyo and Naho stretching Inosuke.png ---- Арка демонического поезда Inosuke head-butting the train.png |-| Eyecatchers= Eyecatchers Episode 12 Eyecatcher A.png Episode 14 Eyecatcher A.png Episode 15 Eyecatcher B.png Episode 16 Eyecatcher B.png Episode 18 Eyecatcher A.png Episode 24 Eyecatcher A.png |-| GIF= Animated GIFs Inosuke using Fang Three Devour on Horned Demon.gif Inosuke using Fang of Seventh Spatial Awareness.gif |-| Blu-Ray & DVD= Blu-Ray & DVD BD&DVD_Volume_6.png|6. BD&DVD Volume 7.png|7. |-| Miscellaneous= Icons Inosuke Halloween icon.png Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_Key_Visual_2.png Категория:Галерея